Ryun Uchiha
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Clan Leader | previous occupation = General of the Uchiha clan }} | hometown = }} * }} * * * * * (Eagle) * * * * * * * * * * }} Ryun Uchiha (竜うちは, Uchiha Ryun) was the leader of the during the Clan Wars. History Ryun Uchiha was born at a time where ninja clans weren't united into villages, but instead, into a world where they were hired for pay. His clan, the Uchiha, had already made a name for themselves by the time of his birth, but it is he that would lead the Uchiha into infamy. As a young boy, just learning the way of the ninja, Ryun had strong chakra, equaled, at the time, by no one other than his younger brother, Tora.Ryun at The''Naruto''RP.Com The two quickly gained fame amongst their clan mates by passing basic training by the age of seven. Ryun had also activated his Sharingan at a young age, having been around six when he did so. The two Uchiha boys were hard working, and when they weren't of doing tasks for their elders, they were training at the sparing ring in the clan's camp. He was a Soldier in the Uchiha ranks by the age of eleven and was immediately put into an Uchiha battlegroup. Sometime after this, the Uchiha were hired by the Daimyo of the land that would become known as the to fight against an invading force from the North. The invaders had hired the , and so, young Ryun got his first taste of combat with the Senju; a taste he would not soon forget. During the conflict, Ryun met and did battle with the young Ritsuryō Senju; the man who, like him, was a future leader of his clan, as well as the man who would become his greatest rival. To have a rival in the Senju was considered the highest honor, at the time, for the Uchiha and so, upon his return to the Uchiha camp, he received high praise from his elders. During a future conflict, when he was around nineteen, he witnessed his best friend among the Uchiha slain in combat with the Senju. The grief overtook him and he became the first Uchiha in several decades to awaken the . With his new power, he became a powerhouse on the battlefield, eventually becoming a General in the Uchiha forces, and leading his troops to victory after victory. Eventually, however, the effects of the Mangekyō began to wear on him, and he was forced to take a leave of absence to recover. During this time, his brother, Tora, took his place on the battlefield and was killed several weeks after being sent. Ryun was again, thrown into deep grief, but the Uchiha medics offered a small ray of light out of all the darkness. They offered to transplant Tora's eyes to Ryun in order to repair his loss of sight, though such a procedure had never been tried amongst the Uchiha before. Ryun reluctantly agreed, but the transplant surprisingly gave him his greatest power; the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan. This newfound power made his chakra even greater than that of the current Uchiha leader, and his return to the battlefield boosted the moral of his clan. He was soon after named leader of the Uchiha, at the young age of twenty-one. Appearance Ryun had spiky black hair, which he wore short. He always wore the standard battle armor of the day; red armor that bore resemblance to the armor the wore. During times of leisure, however, he would wear the standard garb of the Uchiha; a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on his upper back and blue pants with bandages at the ends. Personality Ryun is a very calm and collected person, but is not above joking around and speaking ill of others. At times he can seem arrogant, speaking lowly of those who have power near his level, such as the Senju or Uzumaki's leaders. He has a bitter loathing for the leader of the Uchiha, even though he acknowledges his power; especially after the Clan Wars began. Ryun is tactical and cunning, and not above sinking to low circumstances, such as hurting a child of the Senju or the Uzumaki to give him an upper hand in an otherwise sticky situation. Strangely, though, he is extremely protective of the younger generation in his own clan, willing to go on what he calls "revenge raids" if one of them is harmed. This may just be the case of a clan leader assuming a parent-like role to the younger generation in that clan, a common occurrence in ninja society. Not coincidently, Ryun also feels strongly connected to the older members of his clan, referring to anyone his age, or even older, that are members of the Uchiha as his "brothers and sisters" or simply his "brethren". He also promotes comradary among the Uchiha. Ryun can also be manipulative. During his conquests as the leader of the Uchiha, he has manipulated enemy clans, or potential enemies, into either surrendering and integrating with the Uchiha clan, or forced them to fight amongst themselves, destroying them from the inside, rather than waste men and resources fighting a costly war. He is a brilliant leader, with a large amount of military and naval knowledge and experience. Like most of his Uchiha brethren, he shares his ancestor's with the Senju clan; hating them for simply existing. This was one of the reasons he encroached on Senju territory, which initiated the Clan Wars. Powers & Abilities Ryun is an exceedingly smart shinobi, proving himself to be a true genius of the Uchiha clan like many of his other clansmen. Tasks that would normally be extremely difficult for his peers, were little more than a breeze for Ryun. He grew up quickly because of the wars his clan fought for others, causing his mother to note her disbelief in his quick growth. At seven, he was able to effectively use the Uchiha , as shown in his training with his younger brother. Several years after he gains his "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan he has developed his true potential and has become a very powerful ninja, possessing a great knowledge of jutsu, a wide variety of nature transformations, and is also highly skilled in swordsmanship. He has shown himself capable of holding his own against two other clan leaders in battle.Battle of Kagami Bridge Ryun is assumed to have an immense amount of chakra, evident by his ability to use his Mangekyō Sharingan and its associated techniques, along with several of his other techniques without showing much fatigue. Ryun has noted a few time that he has as much chakra as a Tailed beast with one tail. Sharingan Due to his Uchiha lineage, Ryun has the eyes, which is the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai. Ryun's skill with the Sharingan is exceptional, shown repeatedly through his countless battles. He has he Sharingan almost constantly activated, only deactivating it when he runs out of chakra or when he sleeps. It first developed during his basic training as a young Uchiha initiate in his clan, and by the time he was seven, he had already advanced the Sharingan to its three tomoe state. Unlike fellow Sharingan users, Ryun has not been noted to use the Sharingan's ability to copy techniques extensively, though he has used it to speed up his learning of techniques he intends to use, such as using it when he was young to learn the , the Uchiha's right-of-passage technique. Ryun has seemed to have always known the novel uses of the Sharingan. As a teenager, he would frequently use it to employ genjutsu on any foe who was unlucky enough to make eye contact with him, a trait that carried into his adulthood. He was also exceptional at using the Sharingan's ability to predict the moves of a foe, and had trained his body so much that it literally reacted to the Sharingan's "premonition" ability, making him a formidable foe. Mangekyō Sharingan Ryun awakened his after witnessing his best friend's sacrifice at the hands of the Senju, during an early conflicts between the clans. Ryun's Mangekyō takes on the appearance of a three-pronged windmill. Curiously, the first technique that awakened in Ryun's Mangekyō Sharingan was , which he displayed moments after he obtained the eyes; in a fit of rage over the loss of his friend. Ryun has proved himself to be a master of Susanoo to a degree far beyond any other Sharingan user in the history of his clan. Other than its ability to partially manifest to fit the situation, Ryun's Susanoo could be kept activated longer, because it drains his chakra less substantially due to his mastery of it. Ryun's Susanoo was originally nothing more than a skeletal ribcage before progressing to its "incomplete form". Ryun's incomplete version of Susanoo forms the spirit with skeletal muscles for attacking. He is also able to combine the technique with Amaterasu to further increase his defensive power by making it impossible to touch Susanoo without being ignited. Ryun's incomplete version has a more Pharaoh-like appearance; it has a very round head, with a box-like design around it's eyes and nose area, it also has a short spike-like protrusion coming from the bottom of it's chin, similar to a Pharaoh's mask. It wields a chakra spear in its right hand capable of easily shattering stone pillars. His incomplete version once looked similar in form to a fox, complete with ten tail-like protrusions. After being enraged by the sight of his friend's death at the hands of the Senju, Ryun's Susanoo changed into the more common, humanoid form, and later, after achieving his "Eternal" Mangekyo, he is able to produce a fully manifested Susanoo, complete with flesh and armor. Susanoo may feed on it's user's emotions to become stronger. Ryun's version of Susanoo was overall shown to change it's weapons accordingly. Later on, in his battle with the Senju, as leader of the Uchiha, his Susanoo made a change. The sword like arrow transformed into a spirit weapon, the Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Dragonfly cutting spear), which is an elongated spear, made of chakra, that instantly cuts in two anything that the blade touches. During the same fight, he also awakens his defensive spirit weapon, the Wanyūdō (輪入道, Wheel Monk). It is a circular shield, similar in some aspects to the Yata's Mirror, however a skull forms in it's center. The shield itself is strong enough to endure large scale physical damage, but the skull has the ability to suck in and absorb ninjutsu that comes near the shield, making it a truly powerful defense. In it's most recent appearance, it has been shown capable of gaining it's final layer of armor, making it appear like a yamabushi, and gaining the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Benevolence Beads of Imperial Ascension) is a golden necklace worn around the Susanoo neck, and completes Susano'o power. The powers of the necklace are yet unknown. The second ability he displayed was . Whenever entering a battle in which his Mangekyō has to be used, Ryun will often use Amaterasu as a "starting technique". While he can't use the advanced , he has shown skill enough with Amaterasu to put out the so-called "extinguishable black flames". Amaterasu and Susanoo both seem to strain his eyes more than his other Mangekyō techniques. The third technique he is capable of using is the Sharingan genjutsu, . Ryun's version seems to be nowhere near optimal levels, though it surpasses any ordinary genjutsu, in that he can use it without a foe noticing and can somewhat warp a person's perception of time itself. Of all his Mangekyō techniques, he uses Tsukuyomi the least. After nearly going blind from overuse of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryun seeks out the Sharingan eyes of his dead brother, Tora Uchiha and implants them into his eyes, giving him an "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan. With his new eyes, he never has to fear losing his eyesight from usage of the Mangekyō Sharingan and its techniques. Ryun's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan takes on the appearance of his original Mangekyō's design fused with itself, possibly because Tora hadn't obtained the Mangekyō and therefore had no design of his own to incorporate into Ryun's. Ryun also comments that since he obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, his Mangekyō techniques have cost much less chakra. Nature Transformations Perhaps one of his most noticeable fighting skills is his ability to use two different nature transformations. His first nature was . He could use this change in chakra nature as early as seven. Mostly, however, Ryun was proficient with techniques. He could exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He could also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. Ryun could perform , enhancing a kunai or his sword's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it and it was also shown that he could also add wind chakra to shuriken by holding it flat on his palm, and exhaling a stream of vacuum-like chakra onto the shuriken in a pinwheel like fashion. This greatly increases their attack range and cutting power when thrown. It should be noted that these shuriken do not lose their momentum when intercepted, and retain all their cutting power and range when blocked or redirected. Trivia * Wanyūdō, the name of his Susanoo's shield, is also the name of the leader of the during the Clan Wars. Notes & references